


【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .05.

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .05.

不小心給熱水壺燙到了，下次就會保持警戒小心遠離。  
但是我的小貓卻沒有離開。  
隔日，他發高燒一整天。我向公司請了假照護著他。  
帶他去浴室把全身洗乾淨，換上乾淨的衣服後躺進被窩裡，餵他喝溫水和吃稀飯，替他貼上退熱貼，時不時用浸過冷水的毛巾擦拭他的頸子和額頭。

小貓很安靜，一方面也是聲音已經啞到出不來，但是他沒有拒絕我的照顧。乖巧的像是一具娃娃，對此我開始有些不安。  
我嘗試去觸碰他的臉，他顫抖的稍微後退，但是沒有拒絕的意思。  
「小貓，對不起。」我抓著他的手，真心誠意地向他道歉。  
小貓搖頭，然後掛上一個虛弱的微笑，努力的擠出：「沒事的～」

「以後遇到可怕的事一定要逃走哦。」我說，小貓的嘴角有點傷口，應該是在掙扎的時候自己咬傷的。將記事本和筆遞給他，我示意要他把想說的話下來，畢竟現在他要開口很勉強。  
小貓任我擦藥，他眨眨眼睛然後寫下了：「要跑到哪裡去？」

自那次失控的情事過後，小貓變得有點安靜。常半夜醒來能看見他坐在床上看著陽台外的月亮。  
有時候下班經過那片空地，我帶著貓罐頭去餵貓，牠們蹭著我等待放飯。我問牠們知不知道關於小貓的事，當然牠們沒有任何反應，即使回話了我也不能明白。

這一天，上司希望我能夠到美國的分公司出差兩年。  
我到藥局買了床事會需要的用品，還有到蛋糕店買了小貓喜歡的切片蛋糕。  
一進門小貓看到蛋糕的時候，那閃閃發亮的興奮神情，真是想收藏在心底一輩子的珍寶。小貓一邊吃著蛋糕，我一邊向他說明要在兩個月後出發前往美國的事。小貓吃得嘴角都是奶油，他晃著腦袋盯著我，好像不能懂我在說什麼。

兩個人一起例行性的洗澡，泡在浴缸中，小貓坐在我張開的兩腿間，看著他瘦小的身子，脖子的頸椎骨能夠清晰看到形狀，然後是往下的肩胛骨。我摸摸他的肩膀，光滑富彈性的肌膚，我自認這幾個月來已經把小貓養到比起第一次見面還要長點肉了。  
我們相擁，我感受他的體溫跟心跳，徹底了解他就在這裡，就這裡還活著的事實。  
然後我們進行了久違一個月的做愛，這是和好的做愛。我花了很長的時間，仔細地撫摸小貓的肌膚和私處，他紅著臉想要抗拒這種溫吞的觸摸，但依然順從著我，他揚起下巴，我可以看到他潔白而細長脖子略低的位置，有一顆微微突起的喉結。多麼可愛啊。我親吻喉結，小心翼翼的用嘴唇去貼近，小貓吞口水的時候，喉結就會跟著上下動，我摟緊他。  
我們在浴室裡做了一次，又在寢室中做了兩次。

「小貓，要不要我介紹朋友讓你寄宿？」我詢問他。  
小貓搖頭，他仰視著我，然後勾起一抹看起來很寂寞的微笑：「叔叔好奇怪。」  
我用力地把性器捅進更深的地方，小貓驚叫一聲，他的身體抽搐起來，然後難耐的伸長手攀上我的背，最後在集中一點衝刺後，雙雙射了出來。  
喘著氣的兩個人，互相注視著彼此。跟小貓開始這奇妙的同居已經有半年之久了，感覺他相比第一次見面還要多一點人味，會笑會哭，雖然對於一些事還是懵懵懂懂，令人不禁擔心起來。  
我摸上他的臉，認真地說：「答應我，小貓，以後如果還有人想要跟你做這件事，這裡——」拇指在他的嘴唇上摩娑著：「絕對不能給人親哦。」  
「為什麼？」他不解單純地望著我。我也是忍耐了很久，不去親吻他，即使他的唇看上去像是可口的甜點般吸引人。「因為這裡是要給自己最喜歡最喜歡的人親的。」我回答。

「喜歡？」  
「最喜歡。」  
「要比喜歡叔叔的喜歡更喜歡的喜歡嗎？」  
「什麼啊，說得像繞口令一樣。」我笑出來。小貓在磨蹭著我的手，真是其實很喜歡撒嬌的小傢伙。  
「好想把你帶去那個遙遠的地方，可是不行。」我的手指探進他的嘴巴裡，在他的虎牙上來回摸著，小貓瞇起眼睛，好像很舒服。  
「我到美國去，這棟房子乾脆留給你吧，反正我兩年多後就回來了，你就當作是幫我看顧房子。生活費我也會每個月匯給你的。」  
「那樣絕對很奇怪的。」小貓說，他打了個呵欠，想睡覺的樣子，聲音也因為性事後摻染上些許色氣的慵懶：「那樣很討厭。」

分離的日子還是來到了。  
他背上了當初的小背包，裡面有幾件我買給他的衣服和生活洗漱用具。個頭比那時候高上一點，他充滿朝氣的笑容，向我道別。  
我用力地抱住他，「我愛你」這句話無論如何我還是說不出口，因為我很清楚自己依然深愛著健二，對於小貓來說，把他當成健二的替代品是不公平，是教人悲傷的。  
「斑鳩三角，我把名字還給你。」我在他的耳邊說。  
三角驚訝的睜圓眼睛看著我，我注視著他美麗蜜橙色眼球中的三角形，一如他的名字，真是個不可思議的孩子。  
「如果真的有一個人也解決不了的事，就打這支電話號碼給我吧。」我將寫著我的手機號碼的紙條塞進他的手中。  
三角看著紙條，漾開來的笑容像是春天裡的溫暖徐風。「謝謝叔叔。」

望著他逐漸走遠的背影，我心裡開始惆悵起來。不想分開不想分開不想分開。可是又不得不這麼做，如果我繼續把三角留在身邊，也許有一天我會把他當成健二，然後兩個人一起殉情之類的。  
這種社會事件要是刊登在報紙上將會是多大的笑話。  
對面的婆婆堆開門走出來問我小貓要去哪裡。  
我挺起胸膛深呼吸，假裝很開朗的樣子回答：「假期結束了，該回家了吧。」

回到廚房想著有一堆東西要打包寄去美國，突然發現餐桌上有一個便當盒。在下午的陽光透進來，反射著矇矓的光。  
打開便當盒，裡面是三個非常完美的正三角造型的飯糰。  
看著看著我的視線開始模糊，眼前的一切都看不清楚了。  
嗚咽的哭泣聲從我的嘴巴漏出來，好奇怪，明明我不會這樣的。

傍晚到家附近的便利商店去買封箱膠帶時，我突然想起很久之前三角跟我說過的，那隻貓跟枇杷樹，於是特地繞到了那戶人家去。  
沒錯，門牌上寫的是「三木」，而且，庭院這顆比我還高了幾個頭的高大老樹，根據剛好走出門來的老人相聊，這的確是枇杷樹沒錯。  
老人還抱著那隻很跩的貓。我問牠叫什麼名字，老人回答我：「玉三郎。」  
我又問有沒有一個差不多這樣身高，藤色的頭髮常笑嘻嘻的的孩子來過您這邊？還大概在自己的胸口比劃下。但是老人否認，他說沒有看過這樣的孩子。  
於是我開始對於三角的疑問又加了一筆。

在異國的日子一點也不輕鬆，我思念著健二，也思念著三角。  
後來整整待了快三年才回到日本。  
我回到故居，看著蒙上一層灰的房子，原本抱著說不定三角會回來的念頭。電話也是一次都沒有因為是他而響起來，看來是場空。帶著禮盒想拜訪對面的婆婆，才知道婆婆在兩個月前過世了。是在睡夢中安詳辭世的。  
真好，如果可以，我想要在夢中遇見健二，然後就這樣牽著他的手一覺不醒。  
在美國的期間也有去看了心理醫生，雖然對健二的依戀跟罪惡感還沒有完全結束，但是現在我站在他的塔位前，心裡是平靜的。

三角不知道現在在哪裡，過著什麼生活。會不會已經死了，在哪個街角？我努力甩頭想離開這個令人發寒的想像。  
忽然才發現我來到了據說是舞台劇之町的天鵞絨町，抬頭一望，滿街都是人，也有一些奇裝異服的人。大概兩兩三三的人在進行著短劇，我混在人群中不知覺看著。  
面前的綠色短髮的小女生正在和一個淺黃色及肩頭髮的男性對戲，兩個人的對話充滿詼諧的搞笑，逗得圍觀的人都哈哈笑起來，我也是其中，真是不可思議。  
這時候旁邊走來一個褐色長髮的女性，向我遞上一份傳單：「如果有興趣的話，歡迎來到劇場中觀賞我們的戲劇。」  
「現在正好是我們的『夏組公演』拔錨！SKY船長！出演中，今天晚上就有一場，有興趣的話請務必。」女性溫柔的聲音在我的耳邊響著。  
我卻盯著手中的傳單震驚到彷彿被石化一般。

找到了。小貓，原來你在這裡啊。  
我的眼淚瞬間從眼眶漫出來，女性嚇了一跳忙問我怎麼了需要幫忙嗎。我只是搖手婉拒，久久還不能自己。  
「角角～這邊！」那名淺黃色頭髮的男性高聲呼喊，我順著他的視線方向看過去——  
那耀眼的笑臉是我從不曾看過的，看著他親暱地搭上面前男性的臂膀興奮的說又找到了三角形。  
我的腦海不自覺搜出他還是小個子的時候，開心的向我說明又發現了什麼三角形的表情。還是沒有改變啊。除了外貌變得更成熟了一點，感覺好像整個人都在發光。  
不禁握緊了手中的傳單，我用力抹掉臉上的眼淚，止不住的喜悅在我的胸膛發酵。但是絕對不能打擾他。

他的視線掃過來，不禁意和我的接上，一瞬間他似乎想跟我打招呼，我趕緊搖頭，並舉起手示意我要離開了。  
看著他在胸前小幅度揮動的手，我忍不住笑出來。  
我的小貓還記得我。  
找到了自己的容身之處，終於啊。  
於是在女性擔憂的視線之下，我掛著微笑迎著陽光，邁開步伐離開了這裡。

 

■FIN.■


End file.
